Christmas Chaos
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Christmas at Mobius goes wrong because of Shadow the Hedgehog. With limited time on their hands, it's up to Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze to save Christmas before it's too late.


**Author's Note: Yeah I know, I'm two days late. I could've gotten it done sooner if I wasn't being lazy. Well, better late than never.**

Ahhh Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year. When the snow falls, bright Christmas lights shining everywhere, and all the citizens are in a jolly mood giving gifts and helping the poor. The people of Mobius just loved getting into the holiday spirit. Tonight was Christmas Eve and Santa Claus was preparing himself before he goes out to deliver gifts to all the good little boys and girls around the world.

Meanwhile on South Island, Sonic was having a small Christmas party at his house with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. Sonic was busy decorating his Christmas tree, Silver was sitting on the couch watching T.V. while drinking hot chocolate, Shadow was busy just standing in the corner by himself with his eyes closed and his arms folded, and Knuckles was sitting at the table taking some shots of Jack Daniels all by himself.

Tails comes out of the kitchen holding a pantry pan with gingerbread cookies. There was still steam coming out of them, so they just came out from the stove.

"Hey guys, I made cookies! I must say, I'm pretty happy with how these came out." Tails smiles proudly.

Sonic got finished decorating the tree by put the star at the very top. He walks up to Tails and takes a cookie from the pan. "Sweet! Thanks buddy, I didn't know you can bake." Sonic take a bite of the cookie. As he was chewing, he started to taste a weird flavor...and it wasn't a very good flavor. "Uh Tails...what did you put in these cookies?"

"Mint candy. Lots and lots of mint candy. Just thought the cookies need to be a little more sweeter. Pretty great huh?"

Sonic was trying his best not to spit out the cookies in front of Tails as he was chewing. "Really...delicious...Tails." He struggled to give a reassuring smile.

Tails laughs triumphantly. "I knew my baking skills were great. Here, give the rest to everyone. I'm going to see if there are any games to play." Tails hands Sonic the cookies walks over to shelf that had a bunch of board games and video games.

The moment Tails walked away, Sonic immediately spat out the cookie and throws the rest in the trash. "Hey, thanks for coming over guys. I usually spend Christmas alone, but it's nice to have some company once in awhile. I know everyone is busy on the holidays."

Knuckles puts down the Jack Daniels. His body was wobbling and he was having a hard time keeping his composure. He walks over to Sonic and wraps his arm around him. "I-It's no biggie Sonic. You see y-you and I go way back, the fighting buddies remember? I don't really have anything better to do in my pair, so being here with my friends makes me happy. I love you man." Knuckles gives Sonic a hug.

Sonic just pushes Knuckles off of him. "Dude, you reek! Don't hug me!" Sonic holds his noses.

"Knuckles, aren't you the guardian of the Master Emerald?" Silver asked.

Knuckles looked puzzled and tilted his head. "The what?"

"The Master Emerald. You know, the big giant emerald that's connected to the Chaos Emerald which also contains an echidna girl and the water god that made your race go extinct."

Knuckles still wasn't quite understanding. "...What? Silver, are you high? Did you smoke yourself? I knew there was something more to that hairstyle."

"My head is not a weed plant dammit!" Silver yelled.

Tails facepalmed. "It was a bad idea to let Knuckles drink. Why didn't anyone stop him?"

"Once Knuckles is determined to do something, it's best to let him do it and have him suffer the consequences." Sonic said.

Knuckles turned to Shadow. "Hey Edgy the Hedgie, are you just going to stand there all day and say nothing? Socialize for once in your life!"

Shadow just ignored the echidna's comments. "Hmph."

"That's all you say don't you? Onomatopoeia the Character, that's what you are!" Knuckles continued to rant. He looked at the bottle of Jack Daniel and an idea popped into his head. "Hey Shadow."

"What could you possibly want this time?" Shadow asked with a hint of annoyance.

Knuckles grabs the bottle of beer. "I challenge you to take a drink of this."

Shadow just stared at the bottle uninterested. "I'm not drinking that."

"Aww what's the matter? The edgelord is afraid of a little alcohol?" Knuckles teased.

"I'm not going to give in to the demands of an idiot."

Sonic puts his hand of Knuckle's shoulder. "Come on Knux, chill out will ya?"

Silver intervened as well. "Yeah Knuckles, stop patronizing him."

Knuckles didn't bother to listen to the two and kept going. "I never expected the "Ultimate Life Form" would back down from a challenge. Pffft, you're nothing but all talk."

"You do realize I'm more powerful than you'll ever be? I'd break you like a toothpick. I don't back down from any challenges either." Shadow growled.

Knuckles raised his eyebrow and smirks. "Oh really now? If you're finally deciding to grow a pair, then drink bitch."

Shadow was little taken aback from Knuckles' insult. "What did you just say?"

"I don't have to repeat myself. I said drink bitch!"

"I thought you said you didn't have to repeat yourself Knuckles." Silver said.

"Shut up Silver, I'm trying to intimidate Shadow." Knuckles whispered. Knuckles grabs a shot glass and pours the Jack Daniels in it. He hands the shot glass to Shadow. "Start drinking hedgehog."

Shadow takes a moment to look at the drink. He wasn't very concerned about how the drink will affect him so he just shrugged and drinks the beer with relative easy. He throws the shot glass on the ground. "Was that it?"

Tails was a little surprised that Shadow wasn't feeling anything. To his knowledge, Shadow has never had alcohol before. "Shadow...Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Was something supposed to happen?"

"You don't feel light headed in the slightest?" Silver asked.

"That drink was nothing. In fact, I think I'll drink the entire bottle." Shadow grabs the bottle of Jack.

Sonic's eye widened. "Uh Shadow, I don't think it's necessary to do that." He said worried.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to take a sip. Not have alcohol poisoning." Knuckles said.

Shadow rolls his eyes. "You idiots worry too much. What harm is it going to do?" The black hedgehog just starts chugging down the entire bottle without stopping. All of the guys just stared in awe.

"That's…Impossible." Silver said.

Sonic nudges Tails in the arm. "Tails, are you getting all of this?"

Tails had his camcorder in his hand. "I was way ahead of you Sonic. I couldn't let this been unseen."

Knuckles cheered. "Wooooo! Let's go Shadow!"

Shadow finishes the entire bottle of Jack and places it down on the table. He was still standing normally with no signs on light headedness. "See? No issue."

"How do you not get drunk from that?!" Silver asked.

Shadow shrugged. "I guess being part alien has its benefits."

Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Well that was a spectacle. I think I'll head back to my house and get some shut eye. Hopefully the snow don't get too bad while I'm flying. See you tomorrow Sonic." The fox waved goodbye as walked to the front door.

Knuckles also lets out a yawn and follows behind Tails. "Let me crash at your place Tails. Angel Island is a pretty far travel from here."

"Sure Knuckles." Tails replied with tired voice.

Sonic waved to his teammates. "You guys be careful out there. See you when it's Christmas day." Sonic turns to Shadow and Silver. "Well since you guys basically my roomates now, you can sleep here. I was planning on sleeping in the living room anyways to try and catch of glimpse of Santa."

"Who?" Shadow asked with confusion.

Sonic gasped. "You don't know who Santa Claus is Shadow?! Well let me tell you, he's a jolly fat guy in a red suit and has big white beard who has magical elves and reindeers. Every Christmas, his elves makes toys for him and then he goes all over the world to bring those toys to all the good little boys and girls while the naughty kids gets a lump of coal. He keeps a list of everyone on the nice and naughty list, and he checks it twice. I helped him saved Christmas before, he's the coolest dude on the planet."

Shadow was still having a hard time trying to wrap his head around Sonic's story of this Santa Claus guy. "So what you're telling me is Santa is a slave owner who performs house invasions every year and stalks people?"

"Well he is giving the good people gifts, so it's not all bad." Silver stated.

"I can't see how he's exactly the good guy here. So it's okay for him to invade other people's houses?"

Sonic was started to get frustrated. "N-No! That's not the point you guys!" The hedgehog sighed. "You know what, screw you guys. I'm going to sleep."

* * *

It was midnight. All of the citizens in Mobius were now fast asleep in their homes, awaiting to see presents under their tree when the sun rises. Sonic was on the floor sleeping while letting out loud snores with drool coming out from his mouth. Silver was on the couch all wrapped up in his blanket and had earmuffs on to block out Sonic's snoring. Shadow was the only one up in this hour. He was in the kitchen making himself some hot chocolate. He puts some marshmallows in it and takes a sip.

"Insomnia is such a damn pain." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, Shadow began to hear some noise in the living room. "Hmm? What the hell was that?" He slowly peaked out to see a pair of legs coming out from Sonic's chimney. "Well would you look at this. A burglar. Hmph, I'll handle him personally." He said with a smirk.

In the living room, Santa finally managed to get out the chimney along with his big red bag of toys. Before he can even manage to take a step further, Shadow was standing in front of him holding a double barrel Shotgun.

Santa dropped his bag and puts his hands up. "W-Who are you?!" He asked in fear.

Shadow smirks. "The last thing you'll see before you die." Shadow pulls the trigger and shoot Santa's in the chest. Making him fall on his back.

Sonic and Silver woke up from the sound of the gun confused and on high alert. They turn to see Shadow holding a shotgun.

"What are you doing with that thing Shadow?!" Silver yelled.

"Preventing some hobo from coming in and stealing something."

Sonic got up from the ground. "What the heck are you talking abou-" Before he could finish his sentence, he saw a fat man in a big red suit with a pool of blood around him and two holes in his chest. It didn't take Sonic long to connect the dots. Silver looked at the corpse too and realized what's happening.

"S-Silver...Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sonic asked shaking.

"Santa Claus with two bullet holes in his chest laying in the pool of his own blood? Yes."

"I was hoping you said no…" Sonic puts his hands on Shadow's shoulder and start shaking him rapidly. "Do you realize what you've just done?!" He yelled.

"Stopping a home invasion." Shadow said bluntly.

"No you fool! You just shot Santa Claus! Silver, is he okay?!"

Silver walks to Santa's body and bends down on one knee. "He's not looking too good Sonic." Suddenly, a cough started to come out from Santa. "Wait a minute! I think he's not dead!"

"Whoops. Didn't finish the job." Shadow cocks his shotgun and shoots Santa again.

Sonic slapped the gun out of his hand. "What is wrong with you?!" He screamed.

"Welp, Santa is dead now." Silver said.

Sonic started pacing back and forth. "Oh boy. Oh boy. This is really bad! Like way past bad!"

"I don't see why you're so worked up about all of this." Shadow shrugged.

"You practically shot the God of Christmas! Santa is supposed to be out there giving out gifts, but now he's dead! Well this is just great, three hedgehogs and a dead Santa Claus. I'm sure that's a story to write about."

"Well what do we do now?" Silver asked.

"I got it. We'll just go to the North Pole, and explain to Mrs. Claus and the Elves what happened. I'm sure they'll understand."

* * *

 **At the North Pole**

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver arrived at the North Pole in Santa's Workshop and explained the situation. Needless say, Santa's head elf Kringles wasn't very happy.

"You fucking idiots! Great! This is just great! Santa goes out to do his job and what does he get?! Two shotgun blast to the chest! You three idiots practically ruined Christmas!" Kringles yelled.

Sonic puts his hands up in defense. "Woah woah woah! I didn't kill Santa, he did!" He pointed to Shadow.

"Well why didn't you stop him?!"

"I was sleeping!"

"Why did you allow this maniac to stay in your home?!"

"I didn't know he was going to shoot Santa Claus!"

"Then you're being held accountable for Santa getting killed!" Kringles started poking at Sonic chest.

The blue hedgehog started to grow angry. "Hey, hold on now! None of this my fault! You want somebody to blame? Blame Shadow!"

Shadow just rolled his eyes. "This pointless bickering is getting us nowhere."

"Do you know what it's like having to tell another man's wife that their husband is dead?! No, you don't! Poor Mrs. Claus suffered a heart attack, and now we're trying to revive her."

Kringles shows the three hedgehogs the other elves giving Mrs. Claus shock therapy with Christmas lights to try and revive her. "Clear!" The elf yelled shocking Mrs. Claus.

"Well what are we going to do? Without Santa, no one will be able to deliver the presents." Silver said.

"On the contrary Silver, there is someone who can save Christmas." Kringles raised a finger.

Sonic chuckled and step forward. "Well if you needed to save Christmas again, why didn't you just-"

"Not you Sonic! I'm talking about the black one! He shot Santa, so he's becoming Santa!"

"Hmph" Shadow replied.

Sonic gave Kringles a weird a look like he just made the worst decision of his life. "What?! What sense does it make making the guy who murdered Santa Santa?!"

"It's supposed to teach him a lesson." Kringles said.

"Shadow learning a lesson? Give me a break!" Sonic whined.

"Sonic, you will be the elf. Silver, you're the reindeer."

Silver sighed. "Of course I get the short end of the stick."

"You will also need a Mrs. Claus. Are there anyone of your friends that can fulfill that job?" Kringles asks.

It didn't take Silver long to think of an answer. "Blaze can do it! Why don't you bring her here?"

"No problem." Kringles snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Blaze was teleported into Santa's Workshop. She looked around wondering how she got here. She turns to see the three hedgehogs.

Sonic waved. "Yo Blaze, long time no see. Seriously, I haven't seen you in six years."

"Sonic? What the...What's going on here?" Blaze asks.

"To make a long story short Blaze, Shadow killed Santa Claus and now he has to become to Santa and save Christmas with our help." Silver explained.

Blaze was still confused about the whole situation. "I'm definitely going to need more details here."

Kringles groaned. "There's no time to explain. You have to get moving! We only have a few hours here!" Before the heroes were about to head out, Kringles got in front of them and stopped them. "Woah woah woah woah! You can't just go out like that?! It's unprofessional! Go to the closet and get your outfits!" He ordered.

* * *

 **Outside of the North Pole**

The four heroes were outside of Santa's Workshop after getting their costumes. Shadow as only wearing Santa's jacket, Sonic was using Link's clothing for his elf costume, Silver had reindeer antlers on his head, and Blaze was wearing Mrs. Claus sweater. Sonic puts the bag of gifts on the back of Santa's sleigh.

"Alright, we got the presents with us. Let's get rolling." Sonic said.

"Uh...Sonic. Shouldn't you be wearing an elf costume?" Silver questioned.

"You're telling me Link is not an elf?"

Silver was rebuttal Sonic's response, but decided not to say anything since he was kinda right. Silver walks to the front the sleigh uses his telekinesis to carry it. "You all ready to go?" He asked.

Shadow get in the front of the sleigh. "Let's just get this over with."

Sonic and Blaze sat behind Shadow next to each other. Sonic give Silver a thumbs up. "Let's do this!"

Silver began to levitate and the heroes took the skies, leaving the North Pole. There wasn't any snow falling from the sky and the winds weren't strong, so it was easier for Silver to navigate himself.

Blaze still had some questions to ask. "So, what's the mission here?"

"Basically, we have to go all around the world and go inside people's houses and give them gifts if they're on the nice list and coal if they're on the naughty list." Sonic explained.

"So we're basically doing a home invasion? Everyone is just okay with Santa breaking into their homes?"

"I asked the exact same thing Blaze." Shadow said.

Sonic groaned in annoyance. "You're both missing the point here! Well, what are we going to do while wait for a house to get into? Oh I know, how about a Christmas song?"

"No." Shadow quickly replied.

"Come on, you're gonna love it. I made it myself." Sonic cleared his story. "Infinite the not weak jackal, had a very shiny gem. He wanted all the weaklings, to bow down to him. He was the tallest of mountains, he was the roughest of ways. He was the toughest of terrors, he was the darkest of day. Then one day in Mystic Forest, Shadow made him cry. Then he got the Phantom Ruby, and we almost died. But in the end I came back, and Infinite was beat. You can still hear him repeat, I am not weak! I...I am not weak! I AM NOT WEAK!"

Shadow proceeds to punch Sonic in the face, making him cry in pain. "Getting way too into it faker!" He said angrily.

"A little too overboard Sonic." Blaze said.

"Hey guys, I found a house!" Silver informed.

"Finally. Let's get this over." Shadow said.

Silver flies down to the house and rest the sleigh down on the front lawn. Shadow grabs the bag of toys and hops off the sleigh. He starts heading towards the front door, but Sonic ran in front of him and blocked him.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Going to the deliver the presents, what else?"

"Santa Claus doesn't walked through the front door! He goes through the chimney!" Sonic pointed to the chimney.

"This Santa person has a lot of specific regulations on how he does things." Blaze pointed out.

"Yeah, well he's dead right now. I'm the new Santa Claus, and I'm going to do things my way." Shadow pushes Sonic out of his way and kicks the front door down. Inside the living was a kid and his mom and dad. "Merry Christmas you ungrateful fuck."

The kid jumped with joy. "Oh my gosh, it's Santa Claus!" He yelled

"I'm assuming you're the kid I'm supposed to give a present. Well I got a present, and I don't care if you wanted it or not." Shadow takes out an assault rifle and gives it to the kids. The parents weren't very happy with that.

"You can't give our child a weapon!" The mom yelled.

Shadow raised his eyebrow. "Says who?"

"Says us! We're his parents!" The dad replied.

Shadow smirked. "I see." The black hedgehog takes out his Shadow Rifle and points it at the parents. The parents put their hands up and cowered in fear. "Well I'm Santa Claus with a gun in his hand. If you have problem with that, then talk to my rifle."

Sonic grabs Shadow by the jacket and pulls him out of the house. "Can you not kill anyone else on Christmas?! We already have a lot of work to do because of you!"

Blaze walks up to the parents who were shaking. She bows to them. "I'm terribly for my husband. He didn't have his cookies and milk yet. Merry Christmas to you." Blaze leaves the house and gets back on the sleigh.

The heroes flew back into the skies to continue their journey to save Christmas. Sonic just facepalmed and shook his head. "I can't believe you just gave a kid a gun and then terrorized his parents. You're a really great Santa Claus Shadow." The blue hedgehog said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Not like I wanted to do this anyways." Shadow replied.

Suddenly, a laser blast was shot at the heroes. "What was that?!" Blaze asked.

"We're being attacked! Hang on guys!" Silver warned. He dodge the other oncoming lasers that were being shot at the sleigh. "Who the heck is doing this?!"

"Ohohohoho!" A familiar laughed echoed.

Sonic groaned. "Come now...Really!"

Eggman appeared in front of the sleigh in his Egg O Matic wearing a Santa Claus outfit with Orbot and Cubot beside him wearing Christmas hats. "Merry Christmas Sonic!" He said evilly.

"Doctor!" Shadow growled.

"Geez Eggman, what do you want this time?! Can't we just enjoy things without you coming in and being a dick?!" Sonic said.

"No you can't just "enjoy things"." Eggman said mockingly. "Your enjoyment makes me sick. To answer your question, I'm here to be the Eggman who stole Christmas. I'm tired of Santa always putting me on the naughty list and not giving me presents I deserve! So I'm going to steal them, and then no one will get to have any presents! Ohohohoho!" He laughed.

"Boss deserves all the gifts in the world." Orbot said.

"Yeah. Even if we don't get anything." Cubot added.

"Well maybe you're not getting any presents this year because you tried to drop the fucking sun on us!" Sonic yelled.

"Quiet hedgehog! You don't determine whether I've been naughty or nice! Metal Sonic! Grab the bag!" Eggman ordered.

Metal Sonic wearing Reindeer antlers on his head appeared from behind Eggman and grabs the bag of presents. He drops the bag from above and Eggman grabs it with a claw.

"Eat my dust Sonic!" Eggman yelled pressing the boost button on his Egg O Matic and flies away.

Sonic growled. "Dang it Egghead!"

Shadow stood up. "You chase after the Doctor. I'll handle the scrap heap." He said using his hover shoes to chase after Metal Sonic.

Sonic moves to the front of the sleigh. "Step on it Silver! We got a grinch to catch!"

"Got it Sonic!" Silver started flying faster to catch up with Eggman.

Shadow and Metal Sonic stood face to face with each other. Metal Sonic wasted no time charging at Shadow and started throwing a flurry of punches at him. Shadow blocked all the punches and countered with his own. Metal Sonic shot a laser from his chest which Shadow quickly teleported out of the way from and kicked the robot in the head.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted sending five energy blast at Metal Sonic. All the energy blast hit the robot causing him to go falling down to the surface. "Hmph. Useless heap of metal." Shadow smirked. The black hedgehog leaves to catch up with Sonic and the rest.

* * *

Sonic, Blaze, and Silver were hot on Eggman's trail dodging all the lasers that the doctor continued to shoot at them. Eggman started to get frustrated and takes out a bomb

"Get a load of this!" Eggman yelled throwing the bomb at the heroes.

"Watch out!" Blaze yelled. She lit her hands on fire and launched a fireball at the bomb. The bomb exploded causing Silver to move away from the radius, but he still kept his on Eggman. "I'll go after the presents, I need you two to stay on Eggman." Blaze said as she jumped off the sleigh.

"You got it Mrs. Claus!" Sonic replied.

Blaze lands on the claw that the Egg O Matic had carrying the presents. Eggman yelled in fear.

"Orbot! Cubot! Attack her!" Eggman ordered.

Orbot and Cubot got out from their seats and charged at Blaze. The cat quickly grabs the two robots and sets them both on fire and throws them aside to fall to their doom.

"Well...this is fine." Orbot said.

"Yeah, at least we're not destroyed this time. We can survive the heat!" Cubot said.

Blaze gets in front of Eggman. The doctor tried his best to not look intimidated. "You're just a girl. What are you going to do? Scratch me with your nails?" Eggman teased.

"Good idea." Blaze said with an evil smirk showed her sharp claws and started scratching away at Eggman. The doctor cried like a little girl.

Sonic took the bag of presents from the Egg O Matic and puts it back on the sleigh. Shadow teleported back onto the sleigh.

"I guess you took care of Metal." Sonic smirked.

"Wasn't even a challenge. Least you got the presents." Shadow replied.

Blaze stopped scratching Eggman and hopped back on the sleigh. Eggman left dazed and his face filled with scratch marks and bruises.

"Allow me to finish the job." Sonic jumps up and Homing Attacks the Egg O Matic, causing it to go crashing down.

"I'll be back Sonic! Next Christmas, I will ruin it for all of you! Just you wait…" Eggman said.

"Alright guys, let's go deliver these present to everyone!" Sonic said.

"Not so fast, Sonic the Hedgehog!" An obnoxious voice yelled. It was Jet the Hawk who was on his Extreme Gear flying beside the sleigh.

Sonic facepalmed and sighed. "Jet, what do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!"

"In the middle of looking stupid? You're right. But don't pretend you don't know why I'm here! I came here to prove to you that I deserve the title of the fastest thing alive." The hawk smirked.

Sonic rolled his eyes at the bird. "Look Jet, I don't have time to-"

"What's the matter? Is Sonic the Hedgehog afraid to look stupid in front of his friends? Then again, you're already doing that now so nothing is really stopping you." Jet laughed.

Blaze growled. "Such an irritating individual." She said softly.

Sonic turned to everyone else. "No worries, I got this." He turned back to Jet. "Alright, I'll race you right now. With the sleigh."

Jet laughed. "You think you can beat me with that hunk of junk. You've gotta be kidding me."

"Well if you're so confident, you should be able to beat me no problem."

"Hmph! Alright Sonic the Hedgehog, let me make this quick and take this title away from you."

The heroes and Jet lined up side by side preparing to take off and race.

Jet puts his goggles on. "Alright. Three, two, one."

Sonic punches Jet in the face causing him to fall off of his Extreme Gear and fall to his doom. The heroes just looked down at Jet yelling and screaming for help.

"He'll walk it off." Shadow said.

"He's a bird, he has wings to fly. He should have no problem getting to the ground. Alright, now back to the business at hand. Let's go Silver!" Sonic says.

"You got it Sonic!" Silver gave Sonic a thumbs up.

The heroes rode off into the night delivering all the present all around the world. They didn't really go into people's homes, they just dive bombed the presents and hoped that people got what they wanted. Needless to say, Shadow was one lazy ass Santa Claus, but he was getting the job done.

* * *

 **Back at the North Pole**

The heroes were back in Santa's Workshop after a long day of delivering presents. The sun was up shining bright on Christmas days.

Kringles sighed. "Although you four aren't the most competent together, you did get the job done and delivered all the presents. So I'll give you props for that."

Sonic chuckled. "I told you we were on top of things. There was nothing to worry about, we left a gift for dear old Eggman."

"And by gift, he means we dumped all the coal at his base and Blaze set it on fire." Shadow said.

"He did attempt to take the presents, so it was justified." Blaze said.

"Do we get any gifts for saving Christmas?" Silver asked

Santa came in on a wheelchair rolling up to the hairs. "You all got the greatest gift of all. The bonds of friendship." He said with a warm smile.

Shadow took out a shotgun and shot Santa in the chest causing him to fall back on his wheelchair. All the elves gasped in horror and Mrs. Claus fainted.

"I dressed up and saved your stupid holiday just to get that friendship is magic bullshit?! I'm out here." Shadow ran out of Santa's Workshop.

Sonic chased after Shadow. "S-Shadow! You can't just keep shooting Santa Claus dude!"

Silver and Blaze stopped at the front door of Santa Workshop.

Silver shook his head. "Well...This has been a Christmas."

Blaze nodded. "It has been indeed. I would be lying if I said I didn't have fun though. I think I'll come visit more often, announced of course."

Silver chuckled. "Yeah."

The two shared a laughed together. They looked up and saw a mistletoe was above them. They looked back at each other with their cheeks growing hot. They understood what it meant during the Christmas season. Silver and Blaze leaned closely to each other. Their lips were close to connecting until Sonic got in between the two and got kissed by Blaze. Blaze stepped back from and covered her mouth with her face completely red.

"Hey, thanks for the kiss Blaze!" Sonic laughed.

An angry Silver was standing behind Sonic fist bawled and aura flowing around him.

"Sooooooooooooonic! You're going to pay for this!" Silver yelled floating in the air. He used his telekinesis to pick up multiple snowballs from the ground.

Sonic gulped. "Whoops. Looks like I interrupted something, I think I should catch up to Shadow before he does something crazy. See ya back at South Island!" He waved running away and dodging the snowballs Silver was throwing at him.

"You won't get away Sonic!" Silver flew after Sonic.

Blaze started running behind Silver with her face still flustered. "S-Silver wait! There's no need to be rash!" She yelled.

So, Santa Claus is dead. Don't worry, he'll have another 364 days to recover and deliver presents next year. Merry Christmas to all, and hope that Santa doesn't get shot by Shadow the Hedgehog next year.


End file.
